Secret of the Full Moon
by OniXDragonXQueen
Summary: On the night of the full moon, 2 people had to disappear and in order to protect their child they send her to the world of the living. Years later Oni Shadowfire comes into her powers and decides to help her childhood friend, Ichigo, by becoming Kurosaki Town's guardian, but nothing ever goes as planned. My first story and rated M to be safe.


Prologue:

The night was beautiful. The sounds of night life from the babble of the pond to the songs of the crickets. The moon was full spilling its beautiful light on the on the house and all around; the very picture of peace. The only thing to ruin it was the tension that hung in the air.

In the house was a beautiful woman. She appeared to be in her thirties with long, wavy white hair pulled in a messy bun. The white was not washed out, but the color of fresh snow. Her face was heart shaped with a small nose. The light from the moon seemed to envelope the woman to touch her soft skin, to provide warmth and comfort from the tension that threatened to engulf her. She looked out the window to the moon and gave a bitter smile at her situation.

The moon looked just like this when she had found her mate. Her soft lilac eyes seemed to give a soft glow at the thought of her mate. She felt so lucky to have found him no matter the consequences. She had wished to protect the little bundle in her arms from it though. She gave a sigh and hoped her mate would be back soon.

As if he read her thoughts he approached the house with his old and most trusted friend. As he walked in he couldn't help but be happy to return to his ate, but sad of the outcome soon to come upon them.

He had medium lengthen black hair that he put into a ponytail. A few pieces escaped the hair bow to caress his face. He was what women called an Adonis. He was muscular, but lean. He had a strong face that showed kindness, but in battle he was fierce and many were scared just looking into his blood red eyes. He never thought he would fall in love and take a mate till the white haired goddess walked into his life.

Just thinking of her made him float; yes he loved her and would die for her. He approached his mate with a sad smile. She looked into his eyes and saw that their fate would soon come. For she was an Order dragon and he was a Chaos dragon. They knew it was forbidden, but they didn't care because they can have only one mate and both of their hearts called for each other. As he approached the room the man remained downstairs so he could have a moment alone with his mate.

The Soul Society had found out that they had taken to each other and intertwined their fates and they were scared of the result. What would be born from the two? These two dragons weren't normal, they ruled the others. Hikari was the leader of Order dragons while Yami was leader of the Chaos dragons. They were the strongest and that's what scared the people so much.

It was too late for they had a child that was now in the arms of the woman and they would protect the child even if it meant that they would not see her grow up. "Hikari, we don't have a lot of time. I know what we can do to save her, but I don't know if we will ever see her," Yami's voice rumbled like thunder. Hikari looked at him and said, "Then what must we do?" Yami gave her a sad look. "We must put her in the World of the Living. My friend will take her and look over her." Hikari was a little worried, but saw his reasoning. She looked at her child with tears in her eyes and said, "And what will become of us? I don't wish to leave her and I know they will seal us away for what we have done. There has to be something." Yami smiled a little because he knew a way, but he didn't know how it would affect the future. "We could seal ourselves in her. She has our abilities." He was referring to making themselves her zanpakutō. They themselves had fought along the soul reapers at one time so it was more than likely she would form one.

She was surprised at his suggestion, but she felt a huge wave of relief. They would have to wait for a while and they wouldn't be there as she would have liked, but the thought of being with her mate and daughter gave her hope. They would all be together and would be able to help their daughter when the time came. She smiled, _how fitting I will become her weapon when all a mother wants to do is protect her young. Yes that will work her foes will feel my strength should they hurt her._ She gave a nod to her mate and he smiled.

"You wait here while I ask our friend to take her to the World of the Living," Yami replied. He turned to go downstairs to see his friend for a final time. His friend smiled, like always, and Yami knew that it was a sad smile from all the years he had fought alongside him. "Gin I want to ask a favor." Gin looked shocked before replying, "You don't have to ask a favor, whatever it is I will do it as a friend." Yami smiled and explained that he and his mate were going to seal themselves within their daughter so that when she came into her powers they could be there. He also told him he need him to take her to the World of the Living and see to it she goes to a family that will love her.

Gin wasn't smiling anymore. He knew they were desperate to save their child and a way to escape the soul reapers, but it upset him to know that he may never see them again. "I will take her tonight." He replied quietly. Yami took his shoulder and smiled, "Gin where the smile I have grown so fond of? There is no need to be sad we aren't going to die." There was a little pause before Gin smiled, "Of course I'm just going to miss fighting alongside cha." Yami laughed, "Well when your God daughter gets her powers we will it will just be a little different." Gin nodded, "What do ya need me to do?" Yami sobered up, "Stay in the room. When the ritual is complete take her quickly." Gin nodded.

Once they arrived in the room the ritual was set and ready. The candles were let around the circle, a different color for each element. Red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, purple for air, yellow for lightning, a baby blue for ice, black for chaos, and white for order. The child was place in the middle babbling. He and his mate went to the middle where their child was. They looked at each other smiling saying I love you for the last time until they were released. Then they placed their hands on the child and started to chant. The room hummed with the magic and the child watched them with curiosity. They stopped chanting and started to glow. Hikari was the first to fade into her daughter. Before he faded Yami leaned forward to kiss his daughters head, "I love you my little hatchling. Wear your name proudly, Oni Shadowfire." He faded into his daughter with a smile.

Gin watched awed by what had happened. He shook himself and reminded himself of the task at hand. He picked the now sleeping baby and ran to the gate.

Once in Karakura Town he looked around and watched families to see which would be suitable for his God daughter. He found a little home with a two people, newlyweds was his guess. He decided that they would be suitable and quickly wrote that a note to make it look like the child was abandoned. He also wrote the name so that she would have a part of her that tied her to her true past should she pursue it. Then he put the bundle in front of the door and rang the bell. The woman was the one to open it. He stood there to watch it all unravel thankful that they couldn't see him.

The woman gasped at the bundle at her door. She called her husband, "Tray, come here quick!" Her husband came to the door, "What is it honey?" "It's a baby someone left her here", replied his wife. The man frowned. His wife added quickly, "Whoever it was left a note saying that they didn't have the means to care for her. I wanted a child maybe she could be our first?" she said hopefully. At this the man smiled, he couldn't say no to his wife and this would give them the experience they would need when they decided to have more. "Of course. Do you think we should change her last name?" The woman laughed. "No, we will make it her middle name and give her our last that way when she is older she can change her name back if she wishes." He smiled at his thoughtful wife before they went back into the house with their child.

Gin walked away heading back to the Soul Society. He knew that his God daughter would be safe and happy, but that wouldn't stop him from checking on her. _Take care little Oni. Maybe I'll be able to talk to you one day and tell you everything._ With that he left Karakura Town.


End file.
